Fire in my heart
by CindyBaby
Summary: I couldn't let her die, and it wasn't fair that she was asking me to.
1. Chapter 1

**Strange thing happened the other night, I was watching New Moon again, when I suddenly got this crush on Jacob. Honestly, I've always been team Edward, and no one was more surprised than me lol. So this takes place when Jacob shows up at Bella and Edwards wedding and then it changes.**

**I don't own Twilight or it's characters, and not the lyrics at the top either, which belongs to the wonderful Adele.**

_There's a fire starting in my heart,  
Reaching a fevered pitch and it's bringing me out the dark.  
Finally, I can see you crystal clear,  
Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare,  
See how I'll leave with every piece of you,  
Don't underestimate the things that I will do.  
There's a fire starting in my heart,  
Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark. _

_We could have had it all._

"It'll be as real as everyone elses"

Bella has sounded hurt as she spoke the words to me. Hurt that I thought that her marriage was a sham, and nothing like what a marriage should be. Her brown eyes glistened with tears as they met mine, but for once I couldn't feel guilty for hurting her, yet again. I couldn't feel anything but the hate and rage that was taking over me. She would die, I knew that. She would die trying to make love to _him, _the bitterness reminded me of the first time I kissed her, and she punched me for it.

I could feelt he tremors starting, but I tried to push them back. I thought nothing could hurt more than when she told me that she didn't love me enough,couldn't love me enough, because of him, but this... this was unbearable. I felt Seth at my back along with Embry and Quil, and I wanted to laugh. Were they here to stop me?

And then I realized that I had already decided. She wasn't going to die, I wouldn't let her. I couldn't. Not even if she would hate me for it for the rest of her life. At least she would be alive. I took my eyes of hers to look over my shoulder at Embry and Quil. They couldn't read my mind while in human form, but we'd known each other for so long that they didn't need to.

I knew what I was asking, and that I shouldn't, but they must have seen the underlying desperation in my own because they nodded, agreeing to help me, and for a moment my heart felt to big for my chest, or it would have, had it not been so close to giving up forever. I met Bella's gaze again and I watched as her eyes widenend as she saw the look in my own. She took a small step backwards, almost tripping over her dress.

"Jake..." Seth's cut in hesitantly but I ignored him. He couldn't understand this, this need.

I wanted to tell her I was sorry, and that I wished that she would have chosen me, and most of all that I loved her. That I loved her too much, too much to let her go. Not knowing what I knew. I backed up a few steps and she stopped, her eyes showing her confusion. And then I phased.

I stared at her silently before turning to Embry and nodding. Before Bella knew what happened he had grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her onto my back. She struggled, but he held her hands firmly against my fur. She opened her mouth but out came only a shocked gasp.

"You need to hold on, if you fall off your going to hurt yourself" He told her firmly.

I looked at them, my friends, my brothers. Seth was hurt, I could tell. Embry and Quil looked determined, but Quil took a step closer and focused his gaze on Bella's shocked face.

"I'm sorry Bella" He said sincerely. "Don't worry okay? Everythings gonna work out. Please don't scream, I don't know what'll happen to my limbs if the Cullen's come running and tearing the place apart".

The words stopped her long enough, her apparent worry over impending bloodshed making me snort. Even when kidnapped she couldn't spare a thought to herself. I shot another look at my brothers before whirling around and jumping forward, causing Bella to grip my fur tighter, and then I took off through the woods. Behind me I heard shouts of protests and screaming, but I ignored it.

**Now we have that out of the way! Hope you liked, please tell me what you think, if it sucked, was good, or if your now quitting fanfiction altogether because of my writing lol. Let me know! And then don't worry, Bella won't be shocked into silence for long...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews, this truly has been an eye opener for me, honestly I wish S. Meyer had ended the book series differently.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

_Jacob stop._

Sam's words resounded in his head and he stumbled, his step faltering. Everything in him commanded that he stop and turn around, his being demanded it, his Alpha demanded it of him, and it took everything he had not to obey that instinct. Despite himself he felt himself slow down, he let out a low wail, he heard Bella gasp in response and tighten her hands in his fur. In his packmates mind's he saw Edward and the little one, Alice, standing in front of Sam, Edward was trembling, his eyes almost black, obviously reading Sam's mind. As he watched the other Cullen's came out as the same time the rest of the wolves gathered.

_Stop._

This time the voice was harder, more commanding and he came to a halt, his head hanging low to the ground. It hurt. Sam was forcing him, commanding him to turn around, forcing him to submit. He wailed again, his paws clawing at the ground as if to continue on, against the restraint holding him back.

"Jake?" Bella's trembling voice filled the air, her shaking hands gripping him tightly as she prepared to slide down to her feet.

No. No. they couldn't make him do this, not this. He wouldn't let them. He wouldn't let them take her from him. He took a step forward, his head lifting a fraction of an inch as he did. The energy pulsed around him, trying to hold him back, but he pushed again, and then it came almost naturally. He rose slowly to his full height, snarling as he did so. He could feel Bella shaking on top of him, he could feel the distress rolling off of her in waves and he wanted to comfort her, reassure her, but this wasn't the time.

_I wasn't meant to follow you. _He snarled. In his mind he felt the pack's panic, Sam's frustration and he saw Edward take off in their direction, the rest of the Cullen's right after him. Not even a second later the pack followed. Jacob howled and leapt forward, a new kind of energy flowing through his veins. He took off again, listening carefully to his friends minds. They were still there, a bit faint, but there nontheless. It was a strange feeling, running away from the vampires. It wasn't in his nature to flee, the animal in him wanted to fight, til death if need be. But this was about his mate, about protecting her. Nothing had ever been more important than that. For once, the wolf and the man was in complete agreement.

He was fast. Edward was closing in on them he could feel it, smell him. The others weren't far behind either. The wolves were just behind the other Cullen's, snarling as they went. It was their nature, even if they hadn't been on his side in this, they wouldn't have let him get killed.

_Even if you kind of brought it on yourself._

_Shut up Seth. _He growled.

_Jake... faster. _

Embry chanted, the urgency in his voice making Jacob take a look behind him. Something white flashed. They were close, he needed to lose them. He almost stopped when he spotted the river, he hesitated for a brief second, the disgustingly sweet breath almost at his back.

_Go. _This time Quil's voice rang through his head, and he didn't question it, and without hesitation he jumped, landing on the other side. He whirled around the meet the eyes of Edward as he came through the woods, just as he was about to jump two wolves leapt at him, snapping and growling while holding him down to the ground.

He knew it was Quil and Embry, and he shot them a long look before turning again and running, letting out a low howl. He didn't know when he would see them next.

"What happened?" Carlisle Cullen's voice rang through the small clearing.

Sam and Carlisle had decided it was best to meet at opposite sides of the treaty line, to force some kind of order back. It wasn't entirely working.

"That little mutt kidnapped Bella" Alice almost screeched.

"You were in on this?" Carlisle asked Sam.

"No. I had no idea" He answered honestly.

"You told him to stop? I heard you?" Esme asked, confused. She like everybody else knew that the Alpha's words were law.

Sam sighed. "Jacob broke free from the command. He's the one who was supposed to be Alpha, it's in his blood, but he didn't want it".

"Looks like he changed his mind" Jasper remarked casually.

"Aren't you all supposed to be connected, how could you not know?" Alice asked, her eyes shooting accusing glares at them. She couldn't see Bella anymore, what was more, she couldn't see edward either. She didn't know if it was because they were in such close contact to the wolves right now, or if it was something else entirely.

"Because he decided and then acted straight away" Edward cut in. his glowing eyes finding Embry and Quil. "You helped him".

They met his eyes unflinchingly. "He's our brother" Embry answered simply, his eyes not wavering.

"She's my wife" Edward snarled in a rare display of anger. He was trying to hold it together, but he felt control slipping further and further from his grasp. Emmett put a hand on his shoulder, as if to prevent him from leaping over the invisible line. He wanted to do that himself.

"He loves her" Quil shrugged, his easy going manner arguing with the fire burning in his eyes.

"If he hurts her..." Edward snarled.

"Like you were planning on hurting her?" Leah's voice cut through the clearing.

A growl ripped through the air and the wolves tensed for an attack that never came.

"Please" Carlisle held up his hand. "There's no need for violence. We can solve this some other way. Sam? Can you still feel Jacob?"

Sam shook his head. "He's closed himself off, I don't know how... I have never been able to do it, but he's doing it now".

"We will search for them of course" Carlisle continued after nodding at Sam. "But I think you should too, for Jacob's sake".

"Are you threatening him?" Sam asked, wanting a clear view of the situation they now had on their hands. He needed to know where they stood.

"I am" Edward's cold eyes focused on all of them intently. "You can tell him I'm coming for him, and when I do none of you are going to stop me".

**Sorry for the short chapters. I promise they will be longer soon! Anyway hope you liked, feel free to let me know either way lol.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews, they truly make my day :) it's freaking cold in this remote corner of the world today and i'm sitting inside writing, when really I should be studying since I can't tomorrow when I'll to be at that god awful place otherwise known as work. **

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

He had always loved to run, the freedom of it. He may have hated the change that turned him into this, mostly because he thought it would seperate him from Bella, force him to keep his distance from her, for her safety, but now... He knew that he had turned because there were vampires in the area, but a small part of him wondered if it wasn't so that he could protect her. Afterall, Bella had been friends with the leeches long before he started turning into a giant wolf on daily basis. He snorted, oh she would have loved to hear that.

He ran faster, not sensing anything even remotely near him but still uneasy. They'd been to close last time, way to close. He wouldn't stop until he was sure she would be safe, probably not even then. The hunt had taken over his senses causing him to act rather than think but now his thoughts started to creep in again, where exactly would they go? He could of course continue to Canada, but that seemed like the most obvious choice, and he had feeling there might be someone there waiting for them at the border. No Canada was out of the question. Making a split decision he swung left and continued in that direction.

The tension in the Black's kitchen could have been cut with a knife. Charlie sat on one end, Billy on the other, with the pack gathered around them.

"I'm sorry Charlie, I..." Billy broke off. How did one apologize to an old friend when his son had kidnapped said friends daughter on her wedding day? When everyone had taken off after Bella and Jacob Billy had tried to keep up apparences, but all that was shot to hell when the Cullen's returned and informed Charlie of the situation. Well not the whole situation, not the 'your daughter has married a vampire and Billy's werewolf son had a bit of a problem with that so he decided to kidnap her and run off into the woods' thing, but the kidnapping thing was out in the open thanks to the Cullen's. And there was a reason for it of course, Charlie was a cop, they wanted Bella back, anything that could help was good in their eyes. Unfortunately it was not so good for the rest of them. He took a deep breath. "He won't hurt her Charlie". He wouldn't. He knew his son, he would die before hurting Bella.

"You don't think being kidnapped by her childhood friend on her wedding day hurt her Billy?" Charlie's icy words somehow made the kitchen seem even more tense. Sure he didn't especially like Edward, and he sure as hell hadn't forgiven him for leaving Bella in the state that he did, but this was his daughter, no one should ever force her into anything she didn't want. And she'd made her choice, and he just like Jacob, had to deal with that. Though obviously Jacob couldn't do that. He gritted his teeth.

Billy said nothing. What could he say? That it was for her own good? He knew Jacob believed that, and he himself did too, but what his son was hoping to accomplish by this was anyones guess. He couldn't hide her forever, altough knowing his son he would probably try.

"You're lucky I don't bring you all in for aiding a kidnapping" Charlie glared at the pack gathered around. "The only reason I'm not is cause I know you don't know where he's going either, but I'll tell you now, if I find out that you've been helping him, I swear that the law is the last thing you'll be worried about. And if you do talk to Jacob, tell him he better bring my daughter home, or there will be hell to pay. Or scratch that, it'll be hell to pay anyway". With one last glare he stood up, pushing back his chair with a bang. He took one last look at Billy before turning to leave the kitchen. He stopped in the doorway at the sound of Billy's soft voice.

"He's still my son Charlie, no matter what he's done... he's still my son".

The sound of the door slamming echoed around the house.

"Anything Alice?"

All the Cullen's were seated in their livingroom, except for Edward who was standing off to the side, still as a statue. Alice shook her head. "She's with him, you know I can't see her then. She needs to be a bit further away from him".

"Well that's not likely to happen" Rosalie cut in, rolling her eyes.

"Rose" Esme admonished when Edward hissed.

"She's right" Emmett cut in, shooting an apologetic glance at Edward. "Jacob knows Alice can't see past him, he's going to keep her with him for as much as possible".

"At least until they're further away from us" Jasper nodded.

Edward snarled and in a quick movement flung the wase next to him into the other room with a crash.

Carlisle stepped up next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner. "He won't hurt her Edward".

"You don't know that"

"Oh please, he might be a dog but everyone can see how in love he is, it's sickening" Rosalie scoffed.

"Not helping" Alice told her. She turned to Edward with wide eyes. "I'll find her Edward, I know I will".

"Canada?" Emmett asked, looking around him.

Jasper shook his head. "No, he knows we'll look there, it's the closest option... unless of course he planned for us to think like that, and then took that route anyway..." Jasper couldn't deny the small twinge of excitement he felt. Hunting deer was nothing compared to an animal that could think and strategize.

Edward glared at him. "This isn't a game" he snarled, taking a step forward.

Jasper looked at him calmly, meeting his eyes. "You've both been playing this game for a long time, you've just raised the stakes now".

The woods started to thin out, and he could smell cars, which meant they were getting closer to civilisation. He'd been running all night, and he wasn't sure where they were exactly, but Bella was exhausted and they needed to rest. Well he didn't, but she did. It was also that small fear of Sam sensing his whereabouts. He could still hear them in his head, even if it was just whispers now. He slowed to a trot, a glance at his back told him that Bella was as close to sleep as one person could be, gripping his fur with weakening hands. They needed to stop, and he needed clothes. The sky told him that the sun was about to set. He shuffled along, increasing his speed and soon he could see what he had smelled before. A town. If you could call it that since it seemed to be just one street and a few stores. That was fine, less people around. He debated what to do about Bella, he couldn't leave her here, and he couldn't exactly carry her around while he was naked either. Well he could, but he had a feeling that was going to raise an even bigger issue. Finally he decided on a course of action and stopped behind what he hoped was a store of some kind. It was mostly hidden from the road so it was his best bet. He laid down and sure enough Bella tumbled to the ground next to him in a heap, barely able to keep her eyes open. He pressed his nose to her cheek, pressing lightly and inhaling her scent. _Mine... _the wolf whispered. He looked her over and determined that she seemed to be unharmed except for a few scratches on her arms, probaly from when he ran through the woods. The guilt was nagging at him, but the couldn't listen to it now, if he did, they'd never get out of here. He pressed closer to her, hoping the warmth from his body would lull her into sleep just like it used to. It did, a few minutes later he shot her a worried glance before retreating to the woods behind them, keeping her in his line of sight all the time. He phased and landed on his knees gritting his teeth. Standing up shakily he hurried over to her, making sure she was still asleep before heading to the store.

If someone had told him he would be creeping around a store naked in some backwater, planning a breaking and entering he would have laughed and told them to seek help or stop drinking. He wondered what his brothers would say if they saw him now. He could almost hear Paul's chuckle in his mind. Breaking in wasn't a problem, the store itself was. In front of him wedding dresses and tuxedos seemed to mock him. Row after row of white fabric taunted him and made his skin itch. Oh the irony. Finally he found some black pants and a white button down shirt. Looking down at himself he saw that he almost looked like he did last night at Bella's wedding reception. A quick glance in the mirror told him that his stubble was more pronunced though. He wondered if he looked as dangerous as he felt.

Looking around the corner he saw that Bella was still there on the ground where he'd left her. He would have felt if she'd moved, but he wanted to be sure just in case. He spotted an old bicycle on the street and shook his head, amused. Then his eyes set sight on a dream come true. A truck. Like the one he restored for Bella. Well a newer one, and it was blue, not orange or red, but still. He didn't stop to think, he was still functioning on autopilot, trusting his instincts, and soon he was twisting a screw driver around starting it up, before placing Bella carefully on the seat next to him. She was out cold. Well that made this bit a little easier at least. He rummaged through the glove compartment quickly and to his surprise found a little money. Honestly who left money in car parked at the street? To be fair he himself was probably the most dangerous thing coming to this town in the last decade or so.

As the sun was setting over the sky he turned left on the highway, a feeling of peace coming over him. Bella was here with him, and she was as safe as she could be right now.

Pack meetings were usually a loud affair, but today it was not. Everyone was gathered in Sam's livingroom silently. Sam himself was standing in front of them, staring hard, especially at Embry and Quil. It took everything in them not to flinch and lower their heads in submission.

"Do you know what you've done?" Sam was frustrated. Jacob had always been a handful, stubborn and defiant, with an unhealthy obsession with a vampires girlfriend, well wife now. He was sure his hair would soon turn grey thanks to him. They didn't answer and he sighed and tried to ignore the small part of him that was proud, proud because they'd risked their lives for their brother. Yeah he was proud, but he was also pissed off and more than a little worried. "Jacob broke the treaty..." He started, only to be interrupted by Paul of all people.

"He didn't. No law was broken" He met his eyes straight on and Sam wanted to howl with frustration again. There right there was another stubborn bastard. He wondered if the previous Alpha had this much trouble with his pack. He didn't think so. Lucky him.

"You don't think kidnapping Edward Cullen's wife is a declaration of war to them?" He asked acidly.

It was quiet for awhile before Seth spoke up. "Carlisle won't attack us. He cares about the treaty, he dosen't want war".

Sam contemplated that. Sure Seth was young, but next to Jacob he was the one who had spent the most time with the Cullens, and he had to agree. The doctor didn't seem to be the war loving kind, the treaty was proof enough of that. But still, he was a vampire. And one of them had just taken his son's wife.

"He'll keep the others in line" Jared agreed softly. "Besides, Edward's probably too busy trying to find Bella that he won't have time to even think about us".

"Yeah well, problem is if he finds Bella he finds Jake" Embry cut in.

Everyone thought about that for a few seconds, imagining the confrontation. It wasn't pretty.

"Jacob brought this on himself" Sam reminded them.

"Horny bastard" Paul muttered.

"Like your one to talk" Embry shot back at him. "Besides, it's Bella".

Bella Bella Bella. Oh how Sam wished he had never heard that name. Stubborn girl driving his pack crazy, and most of all Jacob. Why couldn't they be like everyone else huh?

"We can't do anything unless Jake contacts us" Quil said softly, raising his eyes to look at Sam, an unusally somber look in his eyes. "You know you can force us to work with them" he didn't need to specify who _they _were "but Jake will never forgive you if he looses Bella because of it".

"And no matter how stupid he is we shouldn't turn on him" Paul frowned "he's our brother, and they're vampires".

"He's not stupid, he's in love" Seth suddenly defended Jake, surprisingly since he'd been more than a little mad that Jacob had kidnapped Bella from her own wedding. He cared a lot for Bella, probably more than he should.

"In love equals stupid" Paul reasoned.

Leah mumbled her agreement. Jacob was stupid, love made you like that. But still, underneath her hard shell, and underneath her wolf, Leah was still a girl, and she felt sorry for Bella, something that surprised even herself. No girl should have her wedding destroyed like that. It wasn't right. She knew all about having her choices taken away, and she resented Jacob for doing it to Bella, even if she could understand why he did it. It still wasn't right to force her.

Sam eyed them all. He knew they were right. No matter what Jacob was family, and they didn't turn their back on family. No matter what he did. He had a feeling things would get a lot worse before they got better though.

When Bella stretched her foot she caught on something warm and hard, and for a moment she pressed closer, feeling that delicious heat travel up her leg. The radio was playing some kind of country music, and when she was jostled to the side as the car she was riding in sped up, she realized that it was too warm. Too warm to be Forks. Opening an eye she saw the sun shining in and she closed it again, before peering around her. She was indeed in a car. Lifting her head she looked over at Jake who was behind the wheel of said car. Hearing her heartbeat pick up and feeling her eyes on him he turned to meet her gaze.

"Good morning" His husky voice poured over her and for a moment she was caught in his dark gaze.

"Jake? What..."

He knew the moment she remembered, cause her eyes turned cold and she scooted as far away from him as she could until she was pressed against the door. It hurt, he couldn't deny that, but he hadn't really expected anything else.

"What do you think your doing?" She asked him, anger making her voice shake a little.

"What I have to" he answered calmly.

**Well Bella's finally awake, and not happy... like it? Hate it? Don't be shy ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the encourgement guys, they make my day :) Hope you like this next chapter! I got the Buffy reference from another fic that I sadly don't remember the name of. I thought it was fun, though now you know it wasn't my idea.**

**I don't own Twilight or it's characters.**

"I wanna go find him"

All eyes turned to Embry but he didn't take his eyes of Sam. The others could say what they wanted, but Sam was the real issue, the only one who could force him to stay. He felt divided. On one hand he wanted to stay here and protect his tribe, something that was so deeply ingrained in all of them that he wondered how Jake hadn't been torn apart when he left them, but on the other hand... Jake was going to need him if the Cullen's ever caught up to him. Leaving him alone to face seven vampires wasn't something he could do.

"Oh my fucking God..." Paul muttered, leaning his head back against the couch and closing his eyes.

"You can't go by yourself!" Quil protested.

"It's not safe" Jared cut in.

Embry rolled his eyes. They were acting like he was a normal teenager instead of a wolf slash vampire hunter. He was freaking Buffy Summers that's who!

"Quiet" Sam made all eyes turn to him. He met Embry's eyes with a hard look in his own for a few seconds. "Your not going" Embry opened his mouth to protest before Sam cut him off "alone".

Embry let out a sigh of relief, he'd let him go. That was all that mattered.

"I'll go" Quil volunteered.

"Me too" Seth piped up.

"Calm down, first we need to be sure that there isn't a threat to the tribe. We'll request a meet with the Cullen's, a sort of trade of information".

"Yeah what a trade since we know shit" Paul scoffed.

"That's good, what we don't know we can't tell" Sam pointed out, everyone seeing the logic in that, knowing Edwards ability to read their mind."Better meet now and show a little good will before we actually know something. And we'll see where they stand. They're vampires, but the doctor might be somewhat trustworthy like you said Seth. He wouldn't just attack".

"So you three girls are gonna bring Jake home, and away from the girl he'd die just to kiss...?" Paul asked, a smirk gracing his lips. "Good luck with that".

"Don't worry Paul, your going with them" Sam stated smugly.

Paul's head whipped around so fast the curtain moved. He groaned and then shook his head. "Whatever, it beats sitting around here twiddling my thumbs waiting for the friendly neighborhoud vampire to pop in for a drink".

"No one wants your blood asshole" Quil taunted him.

"QUIET!" Sam roared and everyone fell silent immediatley. "We'll contact the Cullen's and ask to meet with them today, if everything goes well you leave tonight"

Everyone got to their feet as Emily entered and started putting away groceries. Sam went to help her and the rest started for the door, pushing each other around as they went.

"Be on your best behaviour tonight Em, or those little friendly vampires might want to make you their new pet, maybe a guarddog? Can you bark?" Paul teased him, receiving an elbow to the back and his face into the door in response.

"I wouldn't worry about me Paulie" Embry smirked as Paul's left cheek twitched. He hated being called that. "I can take care of myself".

"Oh yeah your just a regular Buffy aren't ya" He shoved him back.

"What the hell are you on about" Embry furrowed his brow as Paul laughed.

Jared clapped a hand on his shoulder, a grin on his face. "Dude you think about her way too much, it's weird".

"Not to mention annoying" Paul added.

Embry looked over at Quil who shrugged in response, a small smile on his face. He growled and pushed open the door. "Fuck you all"

"No can do bro, don't swing that way, besides, your not pretty enough for me".

Emily shook her head as her porch suddenly turned into a wrestling mat. Sam leaned his head against her shoulder, sighing.

The forrest was quiet, and dark. If it wasn't for the stench coming closer and closer they would have thought themselves to be alone. As it was it was all to obvious that they weren't, and sure enough, a few feet away the Cullen's stopped. The doctor stepped forward again and Sam did the same.

"Thank you for coming" He almost had to force the words out.

"It's no problem" Carlisle smiled gently.

"We wanted to know if you have any new leads" A growl from Edward caused an answering one from the pack. Carlisle held up his hand, and Edward turned silent. "We understand your position, and was hoping that you'd understand ours. Jacob is our brother, and we wish him no harm if it's possible. We know what he did was wrong, but we hope there could be a peaceful solution to this".

Carlisle smiled again, and like before Sam couldn't sense any malice in him at all. He really was a strange creature. "I wish nothing else Sam" and he knew he meant it. He continued. "However, I can't tell you what is going to happen once they are found. From what I know Jacob isn't one to back down..." He trailed off, the rest of the words lingering between them in the silence. No, they all knew Jacob wouldn't back down, and they all knew Edward wouldn't, and there was only one thing that was leading up to. He nodded, showing without words that he understood.

"What do you know?" Edward's voice penetrated the silence.

"Not much, we can't feel him anymore like I said before. That hasn't changed".

"So you know nothing?" Edward interrupted.

"Do you have any leads?" Sam shot back. This time the little one answered.

"He hasn't left her alone enough for me to see her" She sounded enraged at this.

Sam nodded. "He's doing that on purpose".

"Yes, we believe so" Carlisle agreed. "A few of us are leaving tonight to search for her. We want to know, or rather we hope that the treaty is still intact?"

Sam nodded, relief flooding his mind. "That has been on our minds too. We want it to remain as it is, and we were hoping you felt the same".

"We do" Another gentle smile. But one look at Edward and the big one told him they weren't happy with it.

"Why are you solving equations?" Edward suddenly asked Quil, taking a step forward.

Everyone tensed before Quil shrugged. "Math test. Some of us haven't been around since the dawn of time you know".

Sam took that as his cue to start rounding it up. "Let us know" He nodded at Carlisle before backing away, the rest following him. They quickly phased and rushed through the woods, not stopping until they reached La Push.

"Embry, Paul, Quil, Seth, you leave in ten minutes. Leah, Brady, Jared with me. Without another word they seperated and went in different directions. It didn't feel right seperating his pack, but at least now they were in equal numbers. After a quick patrol he returned home. Stopping in the doorway he watched his girlfriend as she made dinner. Emily smiled as she saw him.

"Dinner's ready, anyone else coming?"

"No, not today"

"Something wrong?" She asked. There was almost always at least one in the pack present, usually more.

"I sent Embry, Quil, Paul and Seth to search for Jake and Bella".

When Emily didn't speak he looked up and met her eyes. "Why?"

"You know I have to" he answered, leaning against his arms on the table.

"He won't come back if he dosen't want to and if they force him you'll lose him" she stated matter of factly. "What about Bella?"

He groaned but straightened up when her eyes narrowed. "What about Bella?"

"I mean, is she coming home too then?"

"I guess so, don't most kidnapping victims wanna return home?" He couldn't help but snap and immediatley felt guilty for it. "It's not just that. The Cullen's are leaving tonight, I don't want them to find Jake first, even though he deserves to get his ass kicked for pulling this shit".

"You know as well as I do that when they find him it's gonna be a lot more than that"

"Yeah I know. That's why I was hoping we'd be able to talk some sense into him first"

Emily smiled lightly. "There's no sense when love's involved".

"Well he needs to get over that girl, before he looses everything" Sam replied, a hard edge to his voice.

"You're mad cause he challenged you and went against your orders"

"I'm mad because he put one girl before everyone else, his family, his brothers, our legacy. None of that matter to him when Bella Swan is involved, it's wrong".

"That too" She mumbled as she got up and sat next to him, placing her hand lightly on his arm. "You knew this day would come".

"Not now. Not like this. We're loosing him Em, and I can't do anything about it".

"Maybe the Cullen's..."

He shook his head. "Edward won't stop, and there's no stopping Jacob now".

She smiled sadly. "Maybe Embry can talk to him, and maybe to Bella as well?"

"Let's hope so" He smiled ruefully.

"Why Seth?" Emily asked.

"Well, he's a bit more considerate than the others, I thought it would be nice for Bella, if and when they find them".

A beatiful smile graced Emily's face. "You care about her"

Sam scoffed and glared at the table. "She's singlehandedly made the pack's strongest member a lovesick fool, I don't even like her".

"Mhm" Emily smiled and caressed his back. Her strong man, unable to admit that he actually cared just a little for the girl that had Jacob in such a state.

"Fine. I'm a little impressed by her that's all, but if she gets what she wants then Jacob is gone to, and if she dosen't, chances are he's gonna get killed anyway".

Emily was silent as she considered this. Sam was right, but she had a feeling Bella could still change her mind. She'd seen her and Jacob together, and the love practically glowed from the girl when he was around. She just hoped it wouldn't be too late. "Well at least he'll have Embry and the rest helping him if it comes to that".

"I hope so" Sam mumbled, his worry over the pack apparent.

The forrest was dark as the wolves sprinted forward. They couldn't hear or feel Jake, but they could still sense him even if it was faint. The urgency reflected itself in their linked mind, urging each other faster and faster.

"Be careful" Esme's gentle voice drifted over Edward as he stood at the door ready to leave, Alice and Jasper by his side. Rose and Emmett had argued wheter they were going to come along or not, and they still hadn't decided. He wanted too, but Rose didn't. But a few seconds later he valuted down the stairs, coming to a stop next to Edward rubbing his hands in excitement.

"All clear"

"What did you have to do now?" Jasper asked and amused look on his face.

"Well..."

"Ugh, don't say it out loud" Edward muttered.

Emmett just grinned. "Well let's go, vampire to the rescue, what a sight" He was still laughing as he speeded out the frontdoor.

"We should have followed him as soon as those dog's let me up" Edward pointed out, a worried look on his face.

"Wouldn't have mattered in the chaos" Alice replied softly, a sad look in her eyes. "This way he won't lead us in the wrong direction at least".

"That's because we don't even know where to go" he pointed out.

"Not true" Jasper cut in. "We know he's not going to Canada, and as soon as Bella stretches her legs a bit to far away Alice will see her, and then we'll know".

He couldn't argue with that. He was just... worried. Deep down he didn't think Jacob would hurt Bella, unless she really pissed him off and he phased... that thought made his still heart clench. But he worried that Jacob would finally be able to sway her... he took off after Emmett as that thought crossed his mind again. Bella was still his wife. It didn't matter what Jacob did, he couldn't change that.

_And I would do anything for love, I'd run right into hell and back, I would do anything for love,  
I'll never lie to you and that's a fact... _

Meatloaf broke through the stunned silence following Jacob's words. A small smile appaered on his lips. If there was ever a song that fit him and Bella...

Bella stared at him in silence, but when he smiled she felt herself being thrown over the edge of reason. "Stop the car Jacob!"

"No" he answered calmly, that same smile still lingering on his lips.

She gritted her teeth, and her blood boiled over. "I told you to stop, just stop and let me out, now Jacob" her voice rasied more and more for every word.

"No"

She snapped. She'd always had a temper, she just didn't display it, choosing instead to ignore, but now... fire laced her veins and she wondered for a second if she'd been bitten by a vampire again. Before she could think she yanked the door open.

"Fuck!" Jacob swore and threw himself over her, slamming the door shut while the car swerved on the road before he managed to get in the right line again and stopping in a cloud of dust on the side of the road. He took a deep breath and before he could react Bella was out of the car sprinting down the highway in her weddingdress. After a muttered curse he followed her, thankful that there were no other cars in sight. He caught her arm just a few meters away and yanked her close to him, meeting her fiery eyes with his enraged ones. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Let go of me" She screamed at him, yanking on her arm to free herself.

He only held her tighter, yanking her soft body up against his hard one in response. "Are you really that anxious to die that you'd throw yourself under the car just to be done with it?"

She gasped and her hand snapped towards his face in response to his words. He caught it easily before it made contact with his face and pulled it around her back, keeping her even firmer against him. She struggled, his words bringing back those awful memories of those horrible months she'd spent wishing she had the energy to just kill herself.

"Don't do that again" he gritted out.

"You deserved it" she spat back at him. "let me go Jacob!" to her surprise he did just that, and she stumbled before regaining her balance.

He clenched his fists hard together, forcing them to stay at his side, and not reach out to her.

"Have you lost your mind? Jacob you have to take me back, what... why are you doing this?"

"You know why I'm doing this, I'm not gonna let him kill you Bella"

She backed away, stopping a few feet away and stared at him silently. "It's what I want" she told him, some of the fire gone from her voice.

"I can't accept that"

The words lingered in the air around them, a wind sweeping past ruffling her hair, and he wondered if she'd ever been more beautiful to him than she was now, angry eyes, wild hair, rosy cheeks... her heartbeat echoing in the air around them.

"I'm not gonna forgive you for this"

The hard words hurt despite knowing they would come. They tore at his soul and he forced his eyes to meet hers without showing the pain there. "I know. But you'll be alive"

Her laugh stuck in her throat. "For how long? He's gonna find us Jake, if you'd just take me back now then..."

"That's not gonna happen"

Bella drew in a shaky breath and took the steps seperating them, coming to stop in front of him. "I married him Jake. I, please just take me back" She could feel the tears gathering in her eyes at the thought of how worried Edward must be right now. Last she saw of him was when they leapt over the river. Another thought struck her then. "They didn't harm him did they?" The panic clear in her voice.

It was the wrong thing to say. His eyes that had started to soften as he gazed at her turned hard again. "Don't worry, they wouldn't".

She stood her ground, meeting his eyes with a determined glare in her own. "I'm not going with you. I'll run or..." she trailed off, what exactly would she do?

His eyes flashed and he took a step closer, and another one as she backed away. She was to transfixed by his eyes burning into hers that she failed to notice that he had backed her into the car. He stopped close to her, so close that when she breathed her chest fluttered against his. "You really think I wouldn't be able to catch you?"

Looking into his dark eyes she didn't doubt his words. Still she tried to ignore the shiver that raced through her, making her chest press against his for a few seconds. Her heart picked up speed and she swallowed hard. Her legs felt weak and she leaned back against door for support, his eyes studying her. The rush of excitement increased and she wet her lips slowly, watching as his eyes followed her every move. This was stupid, dangerous, and so, so reckless. But still she couldn't bring herself to move. He took a step closer, and she felt his breath wash over her face, then she averted her eyes to the ground. "Don't do this Jake" she whispered.

He took a step closer, his body flush up against her's now, reaching around her he opened the door, stepping back he held it open for her without a word. She risked looking up at him, meeting his now almost black eyes. They held the same determination she'd seen countless times before, and defiance surged through her like a quick fix. She stared at him unflinchingly as she took a seat and he closed the door before moving over to his side, taking his own seat behind the wheel.

You just wait Jacob Black...

**I apologize for the short time spent with Bella and Jake, but I want to show how Jake's descicion is affecting others too. But don't worry, they have a lot of time together coming up, hehe.**


End file.
